


The Writing Girl

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: a poem about us, writing from the soul, writing girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: A tribute to all the unrecognized authors out there who write from their soul in order to fill a void in the world.





	The Writing Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLunne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLunne/gifts), [Monkeygirl77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/gifts).



> This poem is dedicated to two of my favorite writers. Your work was some of the first I read on Archive of Our Own and you both are really an inspiration. Thank you for writing so much!

Never will anyone read what her heart wrote,

Nor people tell of the dragons that were slain.

But stories they were written…..

And stories they remain.

And even if in this ravaged world all hint of them is lost,

They will never truly fade…...

For they bloomed within a young girls heart

, And there they shall remain.


End file.
